Shower liners are typically mounted to a shower rod with individual, separate hooks that suspend the shower liner from the rod. The liner typically includes eyelets along a top edge and the hooks extend through the eyelets and over the rod to hang the liner. The liner may be drawn to a closed position where water from the shower is deflected by the liner back into the shower or tub to prevent water from splashing onto the bathroom floor. Shower liners can have an undesirable aesthetic appearance and shower curtains may be used in combination with a shower liner to improve the aesthetic appearance of the shower. The shower curtain may be suspended by separate hooks from a separate rod or suspended from the same hooks and rod as the liner. The shower curtain provides a relatively appealing aesthetic appearance and may be constructed of materials that are not necessarily water resistant, which can provide a more desirable aesthetic appearance to users and more flexibility.
Shower liners have been constructed with hookless fasteners that are fixedly mounted to a top edge of the liner to suspend the liner from the shower rod. Liners with fixed fasteners permit mounting of the liner without separate shower hooks and shipping the liner with the fasteners mounted thereto. Accordingly, a user hanging the liner with the fixed fasteners does not need to purchase separate individual shower hooks to hang the liner. Users who mount a hookless shower liner with a shower curtain must purchase separate shower hooks to hang the shower curtain with the separate hooks and potentially a second shower rod.
It would be desirable to construct a shower liner and curtain assembly wherein a user mounts a fixed fastener shower liner and shower curtain to the same shower rod without purchasing separate shower hooks. Such a device would preferably simplify assembly for the user and reduce the number of parts required to hang the liner and shower curtain.